Recordar
by Souhatier
Summary: Una sorpresa desagradable llega a las vidas de Eren y Armin. La sorpresa es sobre Mikasa, lo desagradable es que perdió la memoria. ¿Qué pasará ahora?


_Me reporto con un nuevo fic, y esta vez no será un one-shot, que, por cierto, será mi primer fic continúo sobre SNK. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!_

* * *

**1.** _Despertar._

_"¡Cuidado!"_ Fue lo último que oyó, antes de caer inconsciente al frío suelo y caer sumida en la oscuridad...

* * *

- ¿Por qué no despierta? - Dijo una voz.

- Dale tiempo, Eren. Solo pasaron dos días. - Intentó calmar la segunda voz a Eren.

- ¡Dos días! ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!

- Pero dijeron que podría estar inconsciente hasta un mes...

* * *

_¿Dos días?_ se preguntó a sí misma. _Eso es mucho tiempo._

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le resultaban tan pesados que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo no podía. Le costaba, le dolía. Es como si le quemaran los ojos, y decidió probar suerte con el brazo, pero tampoco. Es como si tuviera clavos en cada extremidad. Por más que quisiera no podía moverse, y tampoco podía hablar. _¡Yo soy fuerte! ¿Desde cuándo, Mikasa Ackerman ha decidido ser una débil? ¡No! ¡Nunca!_

Y logró abrir un ojo, seguido de otro, para ver una habitación a oscuras, pero con luz entrando por la ventana. Eso significaba que era de día.

Entonces, oyó que la puerta se abría, y cerró los ojos, oyendo otra voz.

- Vaya Mikasa... - Suspiró pesadamente la persona. - Lo siento, pero no tengo otro remedio...

Y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Eren y Armin entraron nuevamente a la habitación, después de bastante tiempo que no despertaba Mikasa.

- ¡Y después decías que tenía que calmarme! - Gritó Eren.

- ¡No entiendo! ¡Tenía que haber despertado hace tiempo! - Se defendió Armin, y, en efecto; ella tendría que haber despertado hace al menos un mes.

Eren se sentó en una silla, y Armin le siguió, sentándose al lado de él. Mikasa llevaba mucho tiempo sin despertar, y eso preocupaba a los dos amigos.

Pero sus plegarias de que despertara su amiga, se cumplirían, porque la pelinegra movió un brazo, jadeando algo de dolor, y abrió los ojos automáticamente.

Eren y Armin se dieron cuenta de que Mikasa intentaba sentarse, y como si un rayo de luz fuera, ya estaban a su lado.

- ¡Despertaste! - Dijeron ambos a la vez, felices.

A ella simplemente le dolía la cabeza. Es como un constante dolor palpitante en su mente que le impedía poner su mente en claro.

Puso su mano al frente, y su vista se le aclaró considerablemente pudiendo ver a dos figuras a cada lado de ella con caras preocupadas y felices a la vez.

Uno era un chico bajito, rubio y con ojos verdes. El otro era un chico bastante atractivo, de cabello castaño, corto y ojos de un profundo color azul. Era alto, más o menos de su misma altura.

Se incorporó, levantándose de la cama con facilidad, y girándose a ver las caras confusas de ambos chicos, ella se extrañó.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así? - Dijo, pero no calmada o con su voz indiferente, no; era una voz dulce que inspiraba confianza, y con ello, ambos amigos se acercaron, inspeccionándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué demonios... - Empezó Eren.

- haces hablando así? - Terminó la frase Armin, igual de extrañado que el primero.

- ¿Hablando como? - Y de nuevo su voz dulce apareció, pero esta vez también cambió su mirada a una de ternura, paz y ¿amor?

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Eren, a lo que la chica asintió. - ¿Segura? - Ella volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó esta vez la pelinegra, sonriendo dulcemente. Eren solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Armin y él se echaron a reir.

- Jajaja... - Dijo Eren riendo. - No sabía que tenías sentido del humor. - A lo que Armin asintió con la cabeza, aún riéndose.

Mikasa solo los miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - Dice confusa y triste. - Solo te he hecho una pregunta. - Esta vez, se notaba tristeza en su voz.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Armin se estaba poniendo serio.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? - Volvió a recobrar una sonrisa, preguntándole al rubio. Luego su rostro se tornó serio. - ¿Quién soy _yo_? - Preguntó.

Armin y Eren no pudieron abrir los ojos más sorprendidos. Si eso era una broma, no les agradaba para nada.

La puerta se abrió una tercera vez, dejando ver una figura alta, de un hombre con cabello rubio, y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Mikasa? - Preguntó.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- ¡Jean! - Gritó del susto Armin. ¿Qué hacía el allí?

_¿Mikasa? ¿Así me llamo?_ Preguntó para sus adentros. Ella volvió a recobrar otra sonrisa.

- ¿Jean? - Dijo algo confundida. El asintió con sorpresa en su rostro. - Ah, entonces tú debes saber quién soy. - Se acercó a él. - ¿Me contarías? - Y él asintió otra vez, esta vez con cara de triunfador, y marchándose con ella.

- ¿Eren? - Preguntó preocupado Armin. Eren había perdido el color de su cara, totalmente pálido y con una cara de espanto.

- ¿Q-quién... d-demonios e-es e-ella? - Cuestionó, con un deje de voz, más bien un hilillo, aún tan pálido como el papel.

Armin solo negó con la cabeza hacia abajo, poniéndose algo pálido, también.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí, y lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero era algo como 'el prólogo'._


End file.
